


i want it to be real

by buddyroo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist!Jisung, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, childhood best friendship jisung hyungjin and seungmin, honestly idk what to tag the whole thing as, its fluffy for the most part, magic???ig not really it’s not a fantasy au ok, some original characters - Freeform, the tags are a mess lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buddyroo/pseuds/buddyroo
Summary: What would happen if a lovesick boy were to find some magic brushes that turn his artworks to reality?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it’s basically a rip off of the barbie rapunzel movie lmao sorry

His mother has always been kind and loving to not only Jisung and his older brother, but to their friends as well. Ever since he could remember she had a beaming smile on her face; her hair ever changing in color would always compliment her warm eyes; the smile lines would always remind him of her cute grin even when her face was relaxed.  
When he was young, and even to this day, Jisung was fairly small in size; don’t get it wrong he’s not tiny, but height was probably one of the few things he was lacking. Smaller than all the boys in kindergarten and on the playground, he would more often than not get picked on. He could endure it for the most part, not particularly fazed by the comments on his appearance or personality, which was more on the bubbler and hyperactive side. However he could never allow anyone talk to him in a degrading manner just because he loved his mother- calling him a sissy and a momma’s boy wasn’t that much of an insult, but the spite in his bullies’ voices made rage flow through his then tiny, scrawny body. Jisung wasn’t stupid, he knew he could never win a fight, but he was also raised right, and would never involve the boys’ mothers the way they involved his. So he tried the next best thing- witty comebacks every now and then, that would just shut them up for the time being. And it worked, for only a little while that is. Or more specifically, until the kids found out his mother was a single one raising two boys, one almost out of kindergarten and one older, already in high school. And no one in their family was ashamed of their situation. Jisung’s mother had no problem talking about their father- they still kept in touch; they talked, he helped raise the kids, they went over to his house quite often, the four of them would have dinner like civil people once every two months- bonding as their mother called it. It’s just, by their parents’ words, they fell out of love with eachother. 

“Things like this happen, my love” he remembers his mother telling him, “and that is okay. As long as you have love for yourself, and people you can depend on, everything can and will be okay.” 

So when the kids started calling his mother names because of his lack of a “stable family” Jisung decided he couldn’t do this anymore. He got up and next thing he knew, his tiny fist was pressed in the owner of those hurtful words’ mouth. Only after he heard the piercing scream did he realize what he had done. 

“Oh, boy” Jisung quietly mouthed to himself when he saw that he managed to knock his front tooth out of his gums. In his defense it was barely hanging in there. “This can’t end well”

So when Jisung got home with a bloody nose and a tooth in his hand, that his mother realized wasn’t his, he was sent to the washroom to wait for her but was surprised by a visit from his brother instead. 

“What on earth happened to you, woodpecker” his brother, Jonghyun, sighed as he filled a glass bowl with warm water, before wetting a washcloth he would use for his brother’s bloody nose. 

“Nothing much, fell during recess” he lied with a fake smile plastered on his still bloody face “kinda knocked out my tooth though.” 

“Buddy,” Jonghyun sighed again, though this time a faint smile apparent on his features “you know your teacher called and said you had a fight with that Yang kid. Also dad drove you from there, meaning you had to leave early.”

It was Jisung’s turn to sigh. 

“Will you tell me what really happened? Mom, dad and I are really worried. And I’m sure if Callie knew what was going on, she would be worried too.” Jisung let out a short laugh at the image of their cat sending worried looks his way. At the sight of his brother’s smile, Jonghyun visibly relaxed while still remaining gentle with the washcloth on his younger sibling’s face. “I can only help you break the news to mom if you tell me the truth, you know?”

“I know” Jisung looked up to his brother “Hyungwoon badmouthed mom and said we don’t have a stable family” he finally confessed, though his voice was much quieter than before. 

“Hey, you know you shouldn’t listen to whatever people say, right? We have each other, we love each other and that’s what matters? Or am I wrong?” the older had a faint smirk beginning to appear. He knew his brother couldn’t deny what his maybe a little disfunctioal family preached. He knew most divorced parents didn’t have the same dynamic as his, but they had managed to stay friends and Jonghyun knew it wasn’t only “because of the kids”. His parents respected and treated each other like equals and he would much rather have their parents be friends than constantly fight. 

“You’re never wrong, hyung” Jisung smiled at his brother, but his smile disappeared as quick as it had appeared “but I hate people talking like that about mom. She’s so loving and caring. She treats everyone with so much love and it’s not fair that people talk like this about her. She must be hurt.”

“Oh, believe me, she is not” a new voice came from the doorway. Their mother smiled at her sons “She has two beautiful boys that she loves more than life itself and nothing and nobody can bring her down.” Jisung beamed at the response and Jonghyun softly laughed. 

“I’m sorry mom” Jisung softly apologized, feeling his mother’s hand brushing back his messy bangs.  
“I know, my love” she took the washcloth from her other son’s hand and dipped it in the water again, before cleaning Jisung’s split lip she just noticed. “That’s why you’re grounded and not going out for a few days after kindergarten and helping me with housework.” The younest in the room was about to complain when his brother gave him a warning look. “Of course mom” he sighed in defeat, but hey, it was only fair. He also wouldn’t have any chance of running into Hyungwon outside of kindergarten. Just a few more months and he would start school and wouldn’t have to deal with Hyungwon. 

“Mom, in fall when I start school, will Seungminie and Hyunjinnie be with me?” he asked, as if he had forgotten the whole reason his family was together in the bathroom. 

“I’m pretty sure they will be in your class, Jisungie.” Jisung squealed in happiness as he imagined his school days with his best friends. They were in different kindergartens because the two boys lived a bit farther downtown, but they constantly met in the park where their mothers took them. 

If fall could come sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so long and it’s basically just a filler chapter lol  
it’s gonna be a long ass ride, but thank you for reading, x


	2. Chapter 2

_jisung_:_where the ever living fuck are you two?_

_seungmin: at lunch??? where would we be?_

_jisung: idk maybe class? i’m all alone there’s no one here yet _

_hyunjin: dude class was cancelled _

_jisung: ????_

* * *

<strike></strike><strike></strike>Left with no response to his eloquent question, he decided to head to the cafeteria and at least join his best friends for lunch. 

“Why on earth would class be cancelled?” he asked himself while walking out of the door, only to be met by a familiar smile. 

“Knew you forgot that class was cancelled” the not only familiar, but now annoying boy said instead of a greeting. 

“Yeah, hi to you too, ‘Lix” Jisung retorted, though all annoyance was immediately forgotten once his friend wrapped him in a bear hug. “Why are you here anyways?” Jisung asked while the two walked down to the cafeteria. 

“Seungminnie told me you weren’t with them so I figured I’d come get you and we could meet them together” his smile as bright as the sun made Jisung smile as well, though not as charmingly “plus I need to ask you for a favor.”

”Finally your sudden appearance makes sense. What’s up?”

”Okay, so you know Hyunjinnie and I dance with Minho-hyung, right?”

“You dance?” Jisung asked, trying to mess with his Australian friend, but the both of them knew there was no bite behind his remark.

Jisung and Felix had grown quite close over the course of the past few years, close enough to earn the title “the twins”. They looked nothing alike apart for the blond nests the two were rocking on their heads and while their hair was fried, both of them were enjoying the blond life too much to give it up. The two had similar bubbly personalities and were always the ones who people claimed as extra but they embraced the title. They had met in freshman year of high school when Felix transferred. The boy had lived in Australia for as long as 10 years before having to move back to Korea due to some family issues. After finding out their birthdays were only a day apart Jisung decided to adopt Felix. Or just befriend him and annoy him all the way through college as well.

“Funny.” Felix responded with the same amount of dryness in his voice. “So, yes, we dance, so we were wondering, if you could help us make our logo? You know, the one for the little unit we have? So we could go to competions as a trio? Like i totally understand if you can’t though, you have your own work and stuf-“ nervousness made itself apparent in Felix’ request as he kept blabbering. Jisung let out a small laugh and reassured his friend that he would try his best to help as soon as they figure their trio’s name.

“Look who decided to show up” the two boys looked ahead and saw their friends- Hyunjin and Seungmin on a table at the cafeteria they just arrived to. “Didn’t think you would miss class.” Hyunjin said, trying his best not to laugh as Jisung and Felix settled down, putting their backpacks on the ground.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me class was cancelled though?” Jisung asked before he took a bite of Seungmin’s sandwich, much to the latter’s dismay.

“Because,” Seungmin said as he took a lunch box from his backpack and put it in front of Jisung, knowing he had forgotten to take one in the morning, “they said it in the group chat last night. You know, the one of the whole class, where things like this are usually announced. You know, that one.”

Jisung furrowed his brows, but only after mumbling a soft thank you to Seungmin who always made sure Jisung wouldn’t die of starvation. “You know I have it muted, it’s too distracting when I’m playing my games.”

“Still you should check it from time to time” Hyunjin chimed in, sharing a few of the baby carrots he had packed with the rest of the table. “Or things like this can happen. What if we weren’t on campus?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, but you’re right, I’ll probably have to unmute it.”

“Oh, by the way, Jisungie said he would help us with coming up with the logo of our trio” Felix spoke for the first time in what felt like forever, even though it was probably just a few minutes. “After we come up with a name that is.”

Hyunjin hummed thoughtfully as he puffed his cheeks. It was a cute habit Jisung had found out the other did when he was deep in concentration, while they were in second grade. 

“You should probably talk with Minho-hyung as well though, before deciding” the voice of reason, otherwise known as Seungmin reminded the two, who shared glances and as it though telepathy decided who should text him.

“I’ll text him and ask him when he’s free.” Hyunjin announces, pulling out his phone.

“He has a free period now, you can just ask him to come over and talk about it while we are all here.” Everyone looked up and glanced at Jisung, who was now crunching the last baby carrot. “What? He asked me to hang out yesterday but I told him I had class.”

“You’re insufferable.” Seungmin sighed and shook his head, offering to further explanation. Jisung just shrugged and fetched his own phone to unmute the group chat, showing it to Hyunjin after doing so.

“He’ll be here in around 5 minutes, he went to get coffee at the bakery behind campus.”

“Tell him to get me a hot chocolate!” Jisung beamed at the thought of something warm after remembering he was almost late for his 8 am lecture and didn’t have time to drink his usual chocolate. 

“Tell him yourself” Hyunjin teased, as he retorted his phone back in his pocket. “He’s probably long gone from the bakery anyway.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Less than three minutes later, the infamous “Minho-hyung” was present. The boy was only 2 years older, which was probably why he got along so well with all the younger boys. Minho was beautiful, was what Jisung always thought, ever since he met him in sophomore year of high school when the two began working in the newly opened internet café in their hometown. Jisung was awestruck the moment he saw the older for the first time. His hair was dark then, almost black, his eyes hidden underneath long messy bangs, yet they always shined so bright, despite the fact they were also so dark. The darkness of his features pulled Jisung in, and the comfort rather than intensity of said features is what captured and refused to let him go.  
When Minho smiled, he looked so young and so free. His face softened, his eyes disappeared, similar to the way Hyunjin’s did, his gummy smile appeared and it didn’t take long for Jisung to realize that smiling Minho was his favorite Minho.

And as if on command, the smile on Minho’s face appeared, sitting down at the table with his friends. Jisung couldnt help but grin at the older, without offering much of a verbal greeting. His smile fell as his grimace turned into a confused one when he saw a paper cup before him.

“Huh?” was the only thing he could say while lifting his eyes from the chocolate in front of him to the person who put it there.

“Hot chocolate.” Minho said as if Jisung asked him for the liquid in the cup instead of the reason. Well, to be fair, his confused hum could’ve meant a million things, so he just asked like a normal person,  
“What for?”

“You like the hot chocolate there, and by judging how absentminded you’ve been as of late, I decided to get you one before I left for here because I’m sure you haven’t had your daily intake yet.” the older let a soft but affectionate chuckle as he patted Jisung on the shoulder. The latter could feel a blush creeping on his cheeks as well the eyes of all his friends on him. He muttered a soft thank you as he wrapped his hands around the cup. Minho smiled at him, a soft, sincere smile and Jisung was thankful his hair hid his ears because he could feel them grow hotter by the second. 

“So, I know I’m like your favorite hyung, but is there a reason you called me here?” Minho asked eyeing Jisung’s half eaten sandwich. 

“Well, while you may or may not be correct will stay unknown, we called you here because we need to pick out a name for our dance crew thing.” Felix explained, trailing off in English, trying to find a perfect explanation to their unit. The boy has gotten so much better in Korean over the years, but still struggled sometimes. “Jisungie said he’ll help us with the logo when we do.” 

“Well we need something that captures us well enough but also simple enough to be easily remembered.” Hyunjin explained, obvious he has been thinking about it for a while now. 

Jisung’s attention was caught by Minho kicking his get lightly to make him look up without interrupting his dance mates. When Jisung made as face as to ask “What?” Minho’s eyes trailed off to the sandwich yet again, and the younger, finally understanding, pushes his sandwich towards his hyung, who offered a small smile as a ‘thank you’. 

While Minho was devouring what was left of Jisung’s sandwich, Seungmin sent the two of them a pointed look. 

“Is that why I make sure you have food? So you could give it to Minho-hyung? Unbelievable.” Minho, whose cheeks were full just smiled apologetically, making sure to keep his mouth closed, while Hyunjin stepped to the defense. 

“You give him food because you’re whipped for auntie” he said, poking his tongue at Seungmin, while he blushed. 

“I am not,” Seungmin tried denying “she’s just worried about her good for nothing son, so I make sure to lessen her worries.” 

“I don’t know why you’re bringing my brother to this” Jisung tried playing off the diss “but you do you I guess.”

”Every day spent with you, I am getting farther away from the light of having my sanity back. Also please stop worrying your mom, she’s too pure for this world and also Jonghyun-hyung doesn’t deserve this kind of slander.”

”As if I do!” Jisung tried to defend when no one else was going to. “Besides, mom is not that worried, you know? We talk every night, I can tell she’s calmed down now that I’ve settled.”

”That doesn’t mean I don’t worry.” Seungmin said shyly, knowing his sudden confession would get him teased.

”Kim Seungmin showing affection towards Han Jisung? Has the day finally come when Seungmin confesses his love for the blond demigod?” Jisung said in a narrator tone that more often than not earned him a giggle from whoever he was talking to. This time though it earned him a punch in the shoulder and a “Yah!” shouted at him. Still worth it. 

”Nah, for real, thank you for your concern and care, but I ate half of y’alls lunches and Minho-hyung bought me hot chocolate so I had to repay him.” Jisung said, trying not to blush as Minho squeezed his free hand as a thanks. 

After a few moments of comfortable yet unwanted silence, Minho spoke.

”So, about the name- do any of you guys have any ideas? Also, Seungminnie, thank you for the sandwich, although it was kind of try, try using some hot sause next time.” He finished his sentence with a wink, earning himself a Seungmin eye roll. 

“Jisung can’t eat spicy stuff, so no way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i’m honestly going so slow with this, lol i’m sorry 
> 
> but i’ll try to not get so off track and keep to the plot i have in mind  
thank you for reading,ly


	3. Chapter 3

”Okay, how about ‘The Good, The Bad and The Dirty’? It’s three adjectives, there’s three of us. A match made in heaven, it’s perfect.” 

“With all due respect, Minho-hyung, I am not in the mood for getting sued by Panic! At The Disco. Also, the three on three point would mean one of us is dirty and I don’t want to have that conversation _again_.” Felix dismissed the idea casually. It’s the only thing he has been doing for the past 10 minutes actually. 

“Wait, again?” Jisung looked between the three dancers, not sure if Hyunjin had been a part of this ‘conversation’. “What do you mean _again_?”

”Minho-hyung thinks I am quote-on-quote ‘dirty’ because I fell asleep without taking a shower _one_ time.” Felix looked pointedly at his hyung, still a little bitter about the insult. 

“Why don’t you tell them it was after practice? You were swimming in your own sweat Lixie, and as much as I love you I cannot look at you the same way. Also, stop being so dismissive of everyone’s ideas if you’re not going to suggest anything yourself.”

Felix sighed and looked deep in thought when he suddenly muttered “The Rhythm” like he didn’t mean to say it out loud. He realized he had done so once Seungmin asked him to repeat, because no one could hear him. 

“I said, how about ‘The Rhythm’? It’s simple, yet catchy. And it has an ‘R’, people love rolling their Rs.” It seemed like he tried to convince himself alongside his friends. 

“It’s a cute idea, but don’t you find it too, I don’t know, stiff? C’mon guys, y’all are dancers, hella talented at that, and you have great looks, all three of you. There must be some confidence in your name, one that would peak interest, yet, make people put respect to it.” Jisung explained, trying his best to not insult his friend by saying no to the idea. He knew it was not his place to interfere, because he wasn’t part of their trio, but they were still his closest friends, so he had to help them, at least with the direction in which they should begin thinking. 

“How about ‘Rapture’?” Hyunjin suggested shyly and before anyone could say anything, he continued. “Rapture means a feeling of intense happiness and joy- what we feel while we are on stage and what we want to bring out in other people when they see us perform. Rapture also kind of sounds like capture, so we can say something along the lines of “We try to capture the Rapture on people’s faces.” You know, something cheesy. Also it reminds me or raptors, so our mascot logo thingy could be one? Plus it has the R’s that Felix suggested. It’s a dumb idea, sorry.” Hyunjin lowered his gaze in embarrassment, faint pink dusting his cheeks. 

“I actually like it!” Minho was the first to speak, then Jisung and Seungmin nodded in unison, grinning as they looked proudly at their friend.

Hyunjin would often doubt himself and his capabilities. You would think he’d have all of this confidence, yet he was so insecure, it made you want to protect him. For years on end people would call him “just a pretty face”. When he tried out track, he was pretty good. Yet, when he fell (and everyone fell, it happens) people would just tell him to be careful of his ‘pretty face’. _‘It’d be a shame to bruise it or cut it because of some running_’ they said. So he left and focused on his studies and when his classmates would ask him to go out the night before an exam or just on a school night, he more often than not would deny. That caused people to bring his face into the situation once again. _‘You’re too handsome to be hidden behind closed doors.’, ‘You’re like a prince waiting to be saved_.’ And even though he had his friends to reassure him that people were just being stupid and that he’s so much more than just his looks, it still did a toll on his confidence. 

Felix looked almost starstruck, congratulating Hyunjin on his idea and his improvement in English. Even he didn’t think of something with such meaning in English.

“Do you want the raptor in a tutu though, because that would be iconic.”

”Jisung, no!” everyone whisper shouted at the same time. Well, almost everyone. 

“Jisung, yes!” Minho's eyes sparkled, making Jisung’s heart beat a bit faster than it should’ve. But that look, accompanied by the cat-like smirk Minho offered, the blond realised he should’ve stopped paying attention to the way his heart reacts long ago. After all, it’s been like this for years. 

Jisung realized that his feelings towards Minho were probably more than just admiration not too long ago. Minho had already left for university, while Jisung was still stuck in high school. And while he had Felix, Hyunjin and Seungmin with him, he couldn’t help the feeling of being incomplete. He had known Minho for the shortest amount of time, yet he felt closest to him. But somehow it was different, it wasn’t the same as it was with his other friends. The two of them kept texting eachother constantly, and while they were both still in Seoul, meeting was difficult, given the fact that the capital was big and Minho was now living in the dorms on campus,while Jisung still lived with his mom. There was something else though. Hyunjin and Felix would often meet their hyung for dance practice at the studio and he couldn’t do anything but try and suppress the burning jealousy.

”’Sungie? Oh you’re back, thought we lost you there for a second.” Minho’s voice brought Jisung back to earth and he looked around trying to figure out if he’d missed anything important from the conversation. 

“So, are we all set on ‘Rapture’?” he asked, trying to ignore the look Seungmin and Hyunjin were sending his way; Felix was preoccupied texting someone, most likely his hyung from Australia, who he came to Korea with- Chan. The guy was older than Minho, so he took care of Felix as his younger brother, he even went out to help out the other guys as well. A pure soul, honestly. If Jisung hadn’t been in deep in his feelings for Minho, he’d probably have a crush on Chan. 

“I think so, yes. Good job, Hyunjin.” Seungmin said, trying to ignore how soft his voice sounded, but when he was met with the prettiest smile, he couldn’t help but smile back. 

“That means I gotta start working on the logo, right? Does someone feel like coming with me to the flea market? They have some real steals there for a price that wouldn’t cost me my left arm.” 

“Don’t you have class?” Hyunjin asked, knowing damn well he did. Jisung smiled sheepishly “Ditching class once wouldn’t hurt, right?” 

“You ditched _me_ for a class you didn’t even have though?” Minho looked at him, raising his eyebrow in something Jisung decided to describe as disbelief. His sheepish smile was now targeted towards his hyung, knowing he was free for the rest of the day. 

“I can make it up to you if you come with me? We can hang out and look for materials at the same time. Plus I can buy you an Americano as an apology and gratitude?” 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Jisung to ignore the way his ears burned and hoped his hair could hide them once again, but nodded, making sure to smile as sincerely as possible, without looking insane. 

“Well, you two enjoy your date, I need to go back to class.” Seungmin’s voice broke the silence, as he got up, getting his bag from the seat next to him. 

“Yeah, same here.” Hyunjin said, as Felix nodded in agreement, both of them lifting their belongings from the ground. 

“Okay, talk to y’all later I guess.” Jisung was the last one to pick up his bag as he looked at his friends who were waving both of them goodbye and maybe he caught the way Felix raised his eyebrows and smirked while Minho wasn’t looking, and maybe Jisung decided to ignore it, the way he ignored Seungmin calling it a date and how Minho didn’t deny it. 

“Are we ready to go?” he looked up and saw that beautiful smile, the deep but warm eyes pulling him once again. He simply nodding, finding it hard to answer. “Let’s go then.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was so boring i’m sorry  
thank u for reading, ly
> 
> ps did y’all see blue minho? i’m livid  
catch me having blueberry!minsung in the next chapter lol


End file.
